Snow White and the King (PART 3)
by BohemiaLX
Summary: "You're going to have to loosen up," he laughed, "if you want to me to make you writhe in ecstasy." He pushed himself closer to her as she fought under him. He crushed her lips with his own.


**Don't forget i do request just comment on any of the stories. Feel Free to review**

Once upon a time, a hooded figure in a red cloak strolled deep into the woods, a basket slung on her arm. She walked deeper into the dangerous woods until she was completely concealed by dark yew trees.

"These are such dangerous woods," she turned quickly to find the speaker and saw a man standing, leaning against a tree staring at her, "for a maiden."

"I assure you, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." And she continued walking. But he walked much faster, with swift movements he stood in front of her and blocked her path. She tensed, her hands tightened around the basket. But as she remembered her purpose here, she loosened her grip.

"If you would please move, you are in my way sir."

"Your majesty." He corrected. He fixed his eyes on her as she looked down at the ground. She did not correct herself, instead she just stood there waiting for him to move. But he didn't.

"Did you really think," He lifted his hand and pulled down her hood, her raven hair spilling out in curly locks. "That you could fool me?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Snow white." He whispered viciously into her ear. "Did you believe that I would not see straight through your rouse?. That I would believe you were Red Rising Hood?"

"I wouldn't have dreamt of it." She retorted. He smirked as he moved his lips onto hers, remembering the last time she said that. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she felt herself slip deeper into his grasp. As she felt herself becoming more and more weaker, she screamed inside. She scanned the trees as he kissed her. Looking for any signs of life. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and slammed against a tree branch, forcing the leaves the shake and fall around them.

"They're not coming." He said. Snow had to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about and put on her best confused face. "You're little ambush." He said. "I've chased over so many different kingdoms. When I finally do find you, you've set up a trap. But my men got to your little rebellion."

She faked her best shocked face. "You bastard!"

"That's more like it," he grinned. He pushed himself closer to her as she fought under him. He crushed her lips with his own. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her mouth to take his tongue. He moved his lips from her mouth and kissed her chin. He caressed her neck and felt a jolt of pleasure when he heard her sigh in satisfaction. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did. She had waited for this moment just as much as he had.

"Did you miss me Snow White?" He moved his hands down her body and felt her growing warmer. With a hand he pulled down on side of her shirt. He suspended his open mouth above the flesh of her shoulder, and waited for her response.

"No," she breathed.

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, biting it a little as he did. She cried out in pain as he did. Ruby red blood swelled up. On the surface of her skin. He pushed himslef closer to her, making sure she could feel his manhood between her. "Not even a little," he mocked. He kissed her mouth and left a trail of kisses to her ear as he whispered, "not even on those lonely nights."

"Never," she lied.

He moved his hand between her legs and held her center in his hand and stroked it, enjoying the look of surprise on her face turn to urge. He whispered to her, "are you sure? Are you sure you didn't want to me."

She closed her eyes and ejoyed the feeling as he stroked her. One of her arms wrapped around him and she ran her fingers through his rugged hair. She rested her chin on his shoulder and slyly spoke to him like a lover.

"Did _you_ want me," she teased him back, "in the middle of the night? In that big room, all by yourself, did you want me in your bed."

"No," he grunted aggresively.

She teased him, "did you want me to open my legs for you? To allow you inside me."

"Allow me inside you now," he slid his hand inside her shirt and up her back, massaging between her shoulder blades. "You know you want to. You want me inside you, to make you scream. For me to lick your insides until you come. I could make you come to me now." He moved his hand inside her trousers and moved aside her panties. He pushed his finger into her hole. She squealed and he felt it tighten around his finger.

"You're going to have to loosen up," he laughed, "if you want to me to make you writhe in ecstasy." Willingly, she loosened her hold, but only enough to allow him to move within her. He moved his fingers into her then slowly moved them out. She moaned as she felt him. He moved slowly inside her and watched eagerly as she moved her body to the rythym of his fingers. He felt himself harden. She felt her legs become weaker as he grew stronger, and just like in the dream, she fell down and he propped her up by moving himself closer to her. Then the world stopped, he retracted his fingers from her and they stopped for a few seconds as they caught each others eyes. They just stayed as they were, and they stared. King Kai moved his head closer to hers, his eyes flitting from her mouth to her eyes. She closed her eyes as he moved closer and felt the warmth he brang to her mouth. This was not the first time they had kissed, but for her, it was the first time it seemed like it meant something.

"_Mon amant maudit," _she whispered. He stopped nuzzling her neck and gave her a look of confusion,_ "its french,"_ she clarified. He kissed her on the lips and a tear managed to leave her eye.

He wiped it away. "Why are you crying?"

Her tear was only a single tear and her face was now neutral as she spoke simply. "Because it means_ 'my damed lover.'"_

He would have retorted simply with a laugh, if it were not for the arrow that pierced his heart. His body hunched over and fell to the floor. Behind him was Ser, a warlock, holding a bow with no arrow. He had completed his task.

"Are you okay?" Ser came over to Snow and hugged her. They both looked at the body on the floor.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm free."


End file.
